Draco's Birthday Present
by bitchfit26
Summary: Take a peek at what Blaise got Draco for his birthday...
1. Chapter 1

**DRACO'S BIRTHDAY PRESENT**

_For the sake of this fanfic, let's pretend that my fave Slytherin's birthday is sometime during school time (as any loyal Draco fan knows its in June). _

Amidst the embarrassment she was feeling, the surge of white- hot anger coursed through her veins. Brown eyes glared back at black orbs. _How dare this slimy git?_ Hermione Granger thought.

"And why, pray tell, would I do such a thing?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Blaise Zabini smirked in a signature Slytherin way. "Don't get your mudblood knickers twisted. You have extended a request. It's only fair I ask for something in return."

"Look," Hermione started, greatly annoyed. "All I'm asking is that you stay away from Ginny. She's with Harry now for Merlin's sake!"

"Why? Is Potter afraid of a little competition?"

Hermione laughed dryly. "Competition? You maybe good at posing, Zabini, but Harry's definitely more attractive than you."

Blaise didn't even flinch at the insult. "Says who? The celibate mudblood who has the hots for Potty?"

The brunette blanched.

"If Harry has got Ginny pegged, I don't see any reason for you to plead for me to stay away." The black Slytherin was eyeing her curiously.

"I don't want to have her confused!"

The shrewd Zabini looked at her with laughing eyes. "You heard me, Granger. I'll comply with your request if you would indulge in mine."

At that, he turned his back at her anger- flushed face.

br

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She was shocked at the seemingly different girl…WOMAN…staring back at her. Despite of herself, she liked what she saw.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Remember, you're doing this for Harry and Ginny._

She opened her eyes to stare at her reflection again. _I hope Malfoy likes it._

_Whoa. Where did THAT come from?_

_Get a hold of yourself!_ She scolded inwardly. _You're supposed to act like the 'unwilling sacrifice' here._

_Yeah. And give ferret- face Malfoy and that narcissistic Zabini oaf a heart attack while I'm at it._

That last thought brought a mischievous smile on her face.

She took a deep breath as she grabbed her wand and cloak.

_It's show time. _

br

The Room of Requirement has never served a greater purpose more than now. With the combined efforts of the Slytherin students, they were able to conjure a perfect "wild- themed" party for the Prince of the House. As much as they want to contain the party among themselves, the news of Draco Malfoy's birthday party spread like wild fire, enticing students of neighboring houses, mostly females, to pay homage to Hogwarts' resident hottie.

The scenario before his eyes could've easily reminded him of those stupid muggle fairy tales where balls were held to enable the prince find himself a bride. True to form, girls came to the party dressed to the nines and were literally throwing themselves at the delicious blond's lap.

Draco Malfoy can only laugh at these ridiculous behaviors. After all, he has gotten used to being adulated (or rather desired) by the female population. Yet despite of the parody of girls, none of them has caught his fancy.

Except one, who would rather be dead than be caught alive in his party.

Ironically, this one girl seemed oblivious to his Merlin- endowed charms. She never bothered to pay him reverence…much less throw herself in his arms. It couldn't have bothered him had he not cared. At all.

But how he cared!

"Found anyone you fancy, Draco?" Blaise took the empty seat beside him.

Draco scowled. "Like any of these wenches here are worth it." He surly took a sip of his drink.

Zabini raised one beautiful eyebrow. "You're not wishing for that girl to be here, are you?"

"What are you talking about?" Draco feigned innocence.

The black-haired Slytherin sniggered. "Granger."

"What about Long- Molared Girl?"

"Come off of it, mate. You do wish for her to be here, licking your feet or something."

_Granger licking any part of my body. Wonderful idea. _Draco thought. "Shut up, Blaise."

"Okay, okay. I struck a nerve." He placed his goblet at the table and pulled Draco to his feet. "C'mon, it's time for your present."

Too sullent to argue, Draco allowed himself to be dragged at the middle of the dance floor. The sly Zabini conjured a chair, dumped the birthday celebrant in the seat and strapped him there.

"Kinky. What the bloody hell is this?" Draco asked, annoyed.

"You'll see." Blaise stepped out of the dance floor.

On cue, the lights went out, save for a spotlight cast on Draco and another one at a seated figure a few feet from him.

Draco squinted, trying to decipher the view in front of him. The figure seems to be that of a woman seated in a stool facing him. The woman wore a green, silk sailor- suit top tied at the midriff, exposing her curvaceous torso. The top buttons were undone, allowing a peek at a generous bosom cradled in a black bra. She's clad in flimsy leather shorts, high enough to expose part of her butt cheeks. She was donning black fishnet stockings coupled by knee- length boots on stiletto heels. She was sitting with her legs opened suggestively, heels anchored at the stool's base. Her head was down, hair partially covered by a tipped top hat held in place by her gloved right hand while the other held what looked like a whip, resting on her lap.

_Whoa. _Draco felt the room temperature rise.

The room fell completely silent, save for Draco's labored breathing.

Seconds later, slow beats started to resound. At Draco's practiced ears, he identified the music as that of a sexy, muggle pop song.

Slowly, the woman started to tap her fingers on her hat as the music started.

Draco Malfoy held his breath.

br

_**Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha**_

_**Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha**_

_**Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha**_

_**Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha**_

She was tapping her fingers on her top hat to the beat of the song. She kept her head low as she did this.

_**(Will.I.Am)**_

_**It's funny how a man only thinks about the…**_

_**You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your…**_

_**You got a real big brains, but I'm looking at your…**_

_**Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your…**_

Adrenalin surging through her veins, she began her dance with a snap- like pace. When she raised her head, heaving her chest to the beat, she threw her hat to reveal raven hair tied in a knot. Her face was covered with a mask up to her nose. But her lips…ah, left them for his eyes to ogle on. Full. Red. Glittery. Enticing to be kissed.

_**(PCD)**_

_**I don't give a…**_

_**Keep looking at my…**_

'_**Coz it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my…**_

_**I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your…**_

**_Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha_**

She was dancing faster now, her sexy bum still fastened to the stool. Draco envied that stool for in it sat straddled a woman tormenting him with thoughts of what she does in it. She was fingering her whip now, smacking it on the stool in a sensual way.

When she allowed her whip to slide between her teeth, her half- hidden eyes staring at him, he nearly choked from holding his breath.

_**(PCD)**_

_**Every boy's the same**_

_**Since I've been in seventh grade**_

_**They've bee trying to get at me**_

_**Trying to (Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha)**_

_**They always got a plan**_

_**To be my one and only man**_

_**Want to hold me with their hands**_

_**Want to (Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha)**_

_**I keep turning them down**_

_**But, they always come around**_

_**Asking me to go around**_

_**That's not the way it's going down**_

She stood up, place one stockinged, boot- covered leg on the stool and grinded her hips. Thereafter, she bent on the stool, both her arms on support, her sexy buns facing him, she "shook her booty" like there was no tomorrow.

Draco was spasmic by then. _Is this how cardiac arrest feels like?_

Slowly, she turned to him, her eyes fixed on his. She sashayed towards him, hips still swinging to the beat. She was lip- synching to the song now.

'**_Coz they only want_**

_**Only want my ha, ha- ha**_

_**Ha, ha-ha**_

_**Only want what they want**_

**_But, nah, ah- ah_**

_**Nah, ah-ah**_

As she strode to his seat, she licked one finger and traced it down from her neck…to her generous cleavage…down to her navel.

_Breathe, damn you! Breathe!_

She flipped her whip, its sound echoing in the dance floor amidst the groans of the male audience. She looked around and smiled sweetly.

More groans ensued.

_**(Will.I.Am)**_

_**It's funny how a man only thinks about the…**_

_**You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your…**_

_**You got a real big brains, but I'm looking at your…**_

_**Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your…**_

She looked down at him, fingering her whip. She took his chin, tilted his face to have their eyes meet. Her brown orbs were laughing at his steely gray eyes. She caressed his cheek with her whip, its trail leaving tingling sensations on his skin.

_**(PCD)**_

_**I don't give a…**_

_**Keep looking at my…**_

'_**Coz it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my…**_

_**I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your…**_

_**Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha**_

She dropped his face but remained where she stood. She allowed her eyes to roam around the room, mouthing the lyrics. She twirled her whip between her fingers. She ended that stanza with a resounding whip at Draco's seat.

_**(PCD)**_

_**You didn't know that no**_

_**Don't mean yes, it means no**_

_**So just hold up, wait a minute**_

_**Let me put my two cents in it**_

_**One, just be patient**_

_**Don't be rushing **_

_**Like you're anxious**_

_**And two, oh just two of us**_

_**So try to get your (Ahh..)**_

_**Do you know that I know?**_

_**And I don't want to go there**_

She threw her whip, her eyes fixed on the birthday boy. She grabbed his hair in her fingers. Her next action made Draco (and the entire audience) gasp.

She straddled him, her faces inches from his.

Draco was mesmerized. He swallowed nervously as the woman grinded on his lap. He was sure she can feel his arousal. He was neither embarrassed nor proud of it.

He took a deep breath, taking in her scent.

_Roses and vanilla._

His heart made a lurch. He knew that scent. It was too familiar. He's gotten used to it whenever he glances surreptitiously at the bushy- haired girl seated in front of him in Potions. He occasionally catches a whiff of that wonderful female scent in the Head Common Room.

He allowed his eyes to feast on her parted lips. His eyes widened. It was the very same lips he had been fantasizing about.

He tried to meet her eyes. He saw the alarm and confusion in them. He could feel himself drowning into those pools of brown.

"Granger." His voice seemed inaudible even to him.

He saw shock register in her eyes. He heard her mumble something. He was too dazed to decipher her words.

What happened next threw him off.

She grabbed his face and kissed him.

br

_Merlin, is this really me?_

Hermione felt quite dazed amidst the action her body was in. She felt like someone had taken over her body, doing those dance moves, seducing the audience.

Seducing the birthday boy.

Despite herself, she felt emancipated by the experience. She had never let her hair down like that. She had never felt so …wanton.

And she liked it.

Her game plan was simple: get this stupid deal with Zabini over with and get back to her normal school life…her boring life.

Yet, the birthday boy made things complicated.

Hell, why did he have to sit there, strapped to his seat, looking all the more hot, vulnerable and delicious?

And why, oh why did she feel like she wanted him to drool over her sexy moves?

Or better yet, over her?

Had she become a hedonist? A whore?

Then she dared to straddle him, thrusting her hips to the music. She felt him stiffen against her thighs.

She had totally lost it.

She panicked when she saw the flicker of recognition in his eyes. Then, she heard him say her name.

So what's a surprised pussy cat to do? He'll blow her cover, expose her to half of the student populace in attendance to his birthday. She can almost hear the buzz of gossip.

_Head Girl Gave the Slytherin Prince a Lap Dance._

"Oh no, you don't," she muttered before she crushed his lips with hers.

The kiss was…disgusting. Icky. Loathsome. Exhilarating. One that she had always dreamt of.

Exactly with the guy she's been pining for.

Had she not heard someone drop a goblet, she could've ravished blondie here right then and there. Coming to her senses, she ended the kiss, winked at Malfoy and whispered "Happy Birthday" huskily.

And before Draco and the rest of the party could crowd around her, she conjured a spectacular fireworks display that had them gushing 'oohhs' and 'aahhs'.

Discreetly, she grabbed her cloak and made her way out of the room.

_**A/N: **I got this idea from that crazy dance sequence in **Charlie's Angels: The Full Throttle** where the three heroines danced ala Pussy Cat Dolls (to the beat of The Pink Panther). Watching Drew Barrymore then made me think of Hermione abandoning reason to dance seductively. I can almost hear Draco, Harry and Ron hooting!_

_It might take me some time to post the next chapter (This is a two-shot fic) as I'd like to read some crazy endings from you. Do let me know what you think, okie?_


	2. Chapter 2

**DRACO'S BIRTHDAY PRESENT**

**END CHAPTER**

_Thanks for the reviews! As promised, here's my version of the ending._

She was relieved to have reached the door of the Head Dormitory unfollowed. She muttered the password and swung the portrait to allow herself in.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!"

"MALFOY!"

Hermione was gaping at the anger- flushed blond boy standing in the middle of the common room, both hands balled to fists at his sides. She'd never seen him this angry before.

Much as she feared the wrath of the Head Boy, she maintained her composure and calm. Hell, she's not Hermione Granger for nothing!

She strode to the nearest seat and plonked herself there. "How did you get here before me? Surely you didn't Apparate."

Draco seemed more incensed by the cool and calm façade the Head Girl is wearing amidst the pulsating anger emanating from him.

_I'll kill this bitch. _He thought with clenched jaws. _Then marry her afterwards._

His mouth twitched at the last thought. _Maybe not in that order._

"Secret passages, Granger."

Hermione harrumphed at this. "Right. Had a nice birthday?"

Draco scowled. "Wonderful. I had my girlfriend give me a lap dance as a gift."

Hermione bit her lip. She still has not gotten used to her 'relationship' with the Head Boy and can still feel herself flinch whenever he refers to her as his 'girlfriend'.

It was all an accident, in which she does not wish to delve on the details. Blast it all, she came back to Hogwarts as Head Girl and Draco Malfoy's girlfriend. Period.

Period. Period.

And none of the entire Hogwarts populace knew of it.

She fidgeted in her seat, not daring to look at him in the eye. "Well…did you…er…I mean…was it …uh …okay?"

Draco paced to where she sat, arms crossed against his chest, trying to look intimidating. One of the things he loved about this hard- headed know- it- all is the fact that he can make her uncomfortable. But she would rather feed herself to a skrewt than admit it.

"I loved it. I'm sure you know that." He leered at her meaningfully. "I'm just wondering what were you thinking, dancing half- naked in front of other people and ending it with a kiss. What happened with our 'big secret' and to the Head Girl's 'modesty'?"

That stung. "What if I don't want to keep it a secret anymore? And what if 'modest, decent and boring' Hermione Granger wanted to be sensual with her boyfriend for once?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

She stood up to level with his eyes. "Yes, I'm Draco Malfoy's girlfriend! I could be the envy of the females students here! But it must not come out, lest my friends found out I did something that may be treacherous for them. So I asked to keep this relationship a secret. In order to avoid hurting my friends, I had to endure watching girls of various shapes and sizes flirt with you, see them resort to the worst forms of whoring themselves in order to get your attention. A lot of them are more beautiful, more passionate and more…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"I'm just plain, boring, rule- abiding, goody-two-shoes Head Girl who's to scared to be affectionate and physical with you as it may give you a reason to compare me with your past flings."

She's trying to blink back the tears now. "Tonight, I mustered enough courage to do _that_ not to indulge Zabini's dare but to prove to you, for once, that I can be sensual and sexy too. That I can compete with the other girls. That I'm not afraid anymore."

Draco took hold of her shoulders. "Is this what it's all about? Getting _cozy_ with me?" His voice was laced with anger and hurt. "Have I ever forced you to it? Am I that sleazy?"

She was speechless. "I am not in this for sex alone (_though that is not a bad idea. _He thought secretly). I'm not going to force you to _the next level_ if you're not ready. I'm willing to wait," Draco ended.

It took Hermione a few moments to respond with a snort. "That could've been believable, had I not seen you sniffing my knickers when I caught you in my room the last time".

Draco paled. _Oh, what the hell. _Hermione wound her arms around his waist and looked up to him. "I'm not afraid anymore, Draco. I'm ready now," she breathed huskily.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She was nipping at his ear now. She felt him shiver in anticipation. She looked up at him innocently. "Well?"

"Hell, no one can shake their ass and snog me senseless like you!" Draco roared with amusement.

He took the laughing Hermione in his arms and carried her to his room.

br

"You think the plan worked?" Blaise asked.

"The hell it did! Did you see the look on Malfoy's face?" Ginny screeched as she settled herself in the settee, in Harry's arms.

Ron fingered his goblet nervously. "I hope Malfoy goes easy on her. Hermione's a virgin, you know."

Harry laughed. "I hope _Hermione_ goes easy _on Malfoy_. He might find himself paraplegic when she's through with him."

The four of them laughed as their glasses clinked.

br _****_

A/N Ok, nothing too grand nor really funny. Just the kind of ending I liked.


End file.
